Desperation
by AGL03
Summary: Set early Season 1. During her rough transition to the team Artemis is given a choice, a choice that could change her and Richard Grayson's lives forever.


A/N: This has nothing to do with my other series, Leverage and The Ties That Bind. I am currently working on the 3rd and final of that series and ran into a rather large brick wall of writers block. This little nugget worked its way into my head and I just had to get it out.

As always I own nothing.

Artemis slipped into her empty apartment dropping her school bag on the couch before wearily flopping onto it herself. Her mother was out for the afternoon at Doctor Appointments, leaving her with a few precious hours of peace before having to head to the cave for training with her new team.

The team had gotten off to a rocky start, they didn't trust her, she didn't trust them, and every time she went to the cave she doubted her decision to take Green Arrow and Batman up on their offer. And after the first week of classes at Gotham Academy she knew she was insane for having taken Mr. Wayne up on the scholarship. She was smart, one of the top of her class at her old school, but here the classes were advanced and she was fighting to catch up. Today her math teacher had suggested a tutor, just to get her caught up.

A faint footstep from the other room broke her peace and she slowly reached into her bag, pulling out the small hidden crossbow she had within. Hearing another footfall, she flipped over the back of the couch and landed in a crouch, arrow pointed right at the intruder's heart.

"Very nice Little Girl" Sportsmaster said with a laugh, walking by as if she had welcomed him in "but you would have been dead as soon as you walked in the door".

The archer didn't lower her weapon, instead moving the weapon with him "What do you want?" she hissed, chastising herself for not noticing him in the first place. He settled in on one of the chairs, putting his filthy feet up on the coffee table. "Can't a father stop by and see his daughter?" he questioned.

"Not when you're the father" she shot back. Shrugging he pulled out a newspaper article and held it up for her to see "You didn't tell me you'd moved up the food chain". Her gray eyes fell on the article and narrowed, it had been a small article buried in the society pages, about her and the other scholarship recipients and the generosity that Bruce Wayne continued to reign down upon the city.

"Like you care about the quality of my education"

He laughed again "I do when it can help me". Artemis bristled feeling her stomach begin to sink as he continued "You want to know why I'm here? I have a deal for you Little Girl…"

"I'm not betraying my new team" she said immediately already having had that discussion with him after her first mission. Despite the bumpy start she wasn't going to be a traitor to them or the League.

"You didn't' let me finish" he snapped clearly trying to keep his calm "You help me out this one last time…and you have my word my shadow will never cross your or your mother's path again". Artemis felt her mouth drop, her father had been trying to recruit her to the family business since she could walk, doubled his efforts when she joined the team, harassed her mother mercilessly for years. She knew the price for freedom from the Shadow's would be steep. And though steep she was curious if she would be willing to pay it.

Not hearing any protest he smiled beneath his mask, she had at least taken the bait. Now it was a matter of reeling her in "I see you like the sound of that" he purred loving have any control over his wayward daughter. Pulling another photo form his vest he tossed it onto the table "Do you know who this is?" he questioned.

She knew instantly, _We'll laugh about this one day…_echoing in her head as she studied the familiar face. He didn't need her to answer, the way her eyes widened slightly told him everything he needed to know "I'll take that as a yes".

She nodded "He's Richard Grayson, my math teacher partnered me with him today to help me catch…"

Sportsmaster leapt up with a whoop causing Artemis to jump back "You wonderful girl!" he shouted reaching for her only to have her back away and raise her weapon again. Staying back he raised his hands "Richard Grayson is going to be your tutor…Richard Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne the CEO and owner of Wayne Enterprises…descends from the Ivory Towner to help those less fortunate with homework?"

Artemis felt that horrible feeling start in her stomach again "Yes…what does he have to do with anything?" she asked. Her father hadn't run a kidnapping and ransom job for ages…having found more profitable jobs in being a mercenary and drug runner.

"Everything" he said gleefully.

"No" Artemis said immediately. Sure she didn't' know the kid that well but she wouldn't turn that annoying jerk Kid Flash over to her father let alone some rich kid, who according to school gossip had already been kidnapped a few times before.

Sportsmaster wouldn't be deterred, not when he was so close. He wouldn't say it but thanks to a few missteps on his part he desperately needed Artemis to help him, otherwise the Light would have his head, literally. "Just hear me out, remember this is your freedom we're talking about here, not to mention your mothers".

She crossed her arms and huffed, yet not walking away, signaling to continue. "I need something from Wayne Enterprises, something that is locked away deep within its depths, and something only Bruce Wayne can access…"

"What is it?" She asked, needing to know exactly what she would be helping her father get and if it posed a threat to others…who was she kidding a lot of people would be hurt if she did this.

"What it is is of no importance to you. We have made multiple attempts to obtain Grayson ourselves…but have been unsuccessful, he's far too protected in the Manor of his. So if you can deliver him to me, by the end of the week, you are free".

Artemis bit her lip still not liking it, but thought of her mother never having to worry about him again was just so tempting. "He won't be harmed?" she asked having seen her father go both ways over the years when it came to situations like this.

Sportsmaster smiled under the mask, he had her and he knew it. "You have my word he will not be harmed, Wayne has paid to get him back before and will again."

"My team, the other heroes…will never know of my involvement" she questioned.

"Aside from Batman the other heroes will have no business investigating something that happens in Gotham" he countered.

Artemis steeled herself, wrestling with the decision. Grayson would be okay, not like he hadn't been ransomed off before, and he didn't go to bed every night wondering if that was the night the assassins came to claim him. One last thought came to her, "One more condition" she said trying to make her voice strong "Jade is allowed out if she wants it".

The mercenary knew his elder daughter loved the thrill and hunt just as much as he did, but if Artemis wanted to feel like she was saving her who was he to argue "I will never speak to Jade again, if it is her wish".

Artemis felt ill, she was Green Arrow's sidekick she should have rejected him the second he revealed himself, called for help, but no…she heard him out. Even worse she wanted to do it, she wanted to free of his shadow, get her family safe and have a better life. All at the expense of a billionaire and his ward who never had to worry like she did, wanted for nothing… "The Academy is spending the night at the Gotham Observatory for some star gazing…Grayson will be there…I will separate him from the others and you can have him".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin worked silently on the sofa in the main living area of the cave, enjoying a few moments of tranquility before he needed to be to the gym for training. With the exception of Artemis, the others were already there warming up. He was using the time do continue his research on the newest member of the team.

The blonde archer had been a bit of a conundrum to him, one he had been determined to figure out. First he had known Oliver Queen since just after he'd come to live with Bruce through various social circles and events, and he did not have any siblings or a wife, making it impossible for him to have a niece. Then she had shown up at his school just after joining the team. Bruce had warned him she would be starting and asked he keep an eye on her, make sure she settled in and adjusted well.

It hadn't taken much to find her family, using the schools record system to get her mother's name and going from there. Her mother, which was where things had gotten interesting even by his standards. Mother was formally Huntress, Father Sportsmaster, and making her sister Cheshire. Explaining why the assassin had been able to escape their first encounter.

Putting the pieces together he assumed that she was here for her own protection either from being used by or against her father. Robin had never questioned trusting her, if Batman did then he did too. Which was good since Dick Grayson was now her math tutor as of this afternoon.

The Zeta Tube sprang to life and Robin shut down his computer before anyone could see, Artemis running in looking frazzled. Her eyes found him right away, and almost guiltily looked away. Robin filed it away but placed a warm smile on his face "Glad you made it" he said gesturing her through the door.

"Sorry, I'm not late am I, I lost track of time" she said trying to catch her breath, she must have run the entire way from her apartment from the Zeta Tube. Now Robin had alarm bells going, promising himself to say something to Batman.

"Not at all" he said now opening the door to the gym for her, revealing Canary just coming in herself to start the session.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis sat in the study hall, the conversation with her father replaying in her head over and over. One minute she was at peace about her decision and the next she was ready to call her father and pull the plug. Right now was one of the moments she was ready to pull the plug, as Dick Grayson sat across from her, attempting to work through a math problem.

"Artemis?" He asked, his voiced laced with concern, his touch on her arm causing her to jump. Aside from her father's offer, she was just hours out from the attack on the Cave by the Reds, the terror filled night giving her a whole new appreciate for Robin and the team. Robin, so cool, collected, knew what to do. Even with his friends being held hostage, even while they were being hunted, and while she was melting down.

The hand on her arms squeezed gently breaking her from her thoughts once more. "I'm okay, sorry…"

He offered a gentle smile "Let me guess, the school gossip mill has been relentless since they found out you were going to be working with me and has filled your head with all sorts of amazing stories?"

While that was not what had taken her attention she was more than happy to use the cover "Yeah, sorry, I know your time is important I'm not trying to waste it or anything". He sat back and put his pencil down "I'll make you a deal" He said looking at his watch and setting the timer "You get 5 minutes to ask me any questions you like, but after that you give me and your homework your full and undivided attention for the rest of the period".

Artemis could practically hear her father cheering, being able to get to know her target like this…"Deal" she said with a genuine smile. Grayson started the timer "What would you like to know?"

She knew she needed to choose her questions carefully so went with humor first, "How many servants do you really have? I've heard its hundreds"

"One, and he's not a servant, he's family" Dick said simply.

That surprised her, huge mansion, and a billionaire. She thought Wayne would have a servant to cut his food and another to wipe his face. Hearing the seconds tick away she continued "Why does he keep you locked up all the time, why aren't you allowed to do school activities?"

"For one I am not locked away in a tower. I do school activities just not the ones the students that are doing all the talking follow. Bruce has me at his office often where I sit in on board meetings, attend charity events…all so I can take my place within Wayne Enterprises one day".

Thirteen and already being groomed to take over a multibillion dollar empire. The next question was a dangerous one, but again something that was whispered about in the halls and she would be justified in asking. "How many times have you really been kidnapped? The others make it sound like you miss class at least once a month because you've been hauled off somewhere".

She could see by the look on his face that this was a touchy subject. "You know you're the first one who's had the courage to ask me that" he said taking a deep breath. "So you will be pretty popular when you know the answer. 12, I have been kidnapped 12 times since Bruce took me in. That doesn't count the 7 times I've been used as a human shield at a robbery during an event or trip to the bank".

Twelve?! And he hadn't lived with Wayne his whole life, she was going to make enable number 13. Feeling her time was almost up she went for a big one, one that was more her morbid curiosity. "Why hasn't Mr. Wayne adopted you? Why are you still just his ward?"

She knew even before the words finish coming out of her mouth she had gone too far, the sad look that passed across his face, eyes suddenly distant as if reliving a long lost moment. She was about to tell him not to answer and apologize for asking something so personal when he spoke.

"Out of respect for my father" he said his voice quiet yet strong "Having me keep his name keeps him alive in a small way. Blood doesn't make a family Artemis, love does, in every way that matters I am Bruce's son. He knows it, I know it, and our friends know it…the people that matter".

Stunned her mouth open for a follow up question when the soft beep of the timer on his watch went off. "Times up" He said pushing the paper in front her again, ignoring her distress at his responses "Now to solve for Y you need too…"

She tried so hard to focus on what he was saying, but she couldn't get over that if she went through with this she would make kidnapping number 13, she would be using a son against a father….and was her freedom worth it?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis pulled her jacket tighter around her as she stood at the steps of the Gotham Observatory, her stomach twisted in knots as she watched the other students filing in, talking excitedly and completely ignoring her. A hand on her shoulder suddenly making her jump "I know a night at the Observatory sounds a lot cooler than it really is" a voice said, Richard Grayson coming up to her side with an overnight bag over his shoulder.

Artemis felt the knots in her stomach painfully tighten. He bright eyes were shimmering with mischief as he looked at her, only to narrow in concern "Are you feeling okay, you look really pale" he asked. Cursing she put on a smile "I'm fine, just not excited about having to spend the night in a room full of people that only see me as a charity case".

"Well it's a good thing that the biggest charity case in Gotham is here with you then" he said cheerfully dragging her up the stairs. She looked at him doubtfully, unaware of a new student in the school, "And just who would that be?" she asked "Certainly not you Mr. Prince of Gotham, ward of the richest man in the world…"

Again she wanted to kick herself even more than she was already. Ward, he had lost both of his parents, and something the kids in the school were never keen to let him forget "Sorry" she whispered as they entered.

He offered another sad smile "It's okay" he said softly "Just remember your never alone Artemis, and for as much money as Bruce has they…" indicating the students gathering in the lobby "will always see me as a Circus freak who got lucky he took me in".

As if on cue one of the football players forced his way past them, roughly bumping Dick out of his way "So Daddy Warbuck's actually let you out for the night, must have a hot date he doesn't want you around for".

Stunned she watched as the jock joined the room full of Gotham's elite children, never once considering they saw him as much of an outsider as her…he didn't deserve this…he didn't deserve what her father had planned. She wanted to be free of him, but not at Grayson's expense she would find another way. "Thanks" she said backing away "I need to go call my mom and let her know I made it okay". With that she vanished into one of the darkened halls.

She didn't look back as she pulled out the disposable cell phone Sportsmaster had given her, dialing the one number programmed in. It rang only once before her father picked up "Are you ready for us?" Steeling her courage "No, we need to abort the mission….Grayson was a no show" she lied.

Sportsmaster laughed over the phone "Honestly, that is the best you've got little girl?" he said clearly amused "I watched you walk in with him, he's there…"

"I said abort the mission" she tried again voice betraying a little bit of her panic "I won't do it, not to him".

The mercenary wasn't surprised she had gotten cold feet, he had been surprised she had taken it this far. She had already done what he needed, revealed when the boy would be vulnerable, he didn't need her to lure him away from the group. "Too bad Little Girl because we are coming" he said dropping the phone and crushing it beneath his boot

Artemis heard the line go dead as the lights started the flicker and the excited chatter that had been filling the hall evaporating as her world began to crash around her. Cursing she tried her comm to Green Arrow, finding it also dead. "Grayson" she breathed running into the main hall, hoping she would be able to get him out of there.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dick watched her go, his senses running wild, something was wrong with her. She hadn't been the same since she ran into the cave a few days ago. Deciding to trust his instincts he pulled out his own phone and found a quiet corner. The other students paid him little head and Barbara wasn't here due to a Gymnastics meet so he knew no one would bother him.

Dialing the familiar number it only took seconds for his guardian to pick up. Bruce was working late at the office, trying to catch up on paper work that had been neglected due to his nightly and League duties. It also gave him and excuse to be downtown should Dick need to be picked up early. "Ready to go already?" Bruce asked lightly.

Dick couldn't help but smile, Bruce showing a side he showed to so very few around him. "Yes, but that's not why I'm calling" he said his voice serious. Bruce picked up on the tone, his own voice dropping "What's wrong, are you in trouble?"

"No me, I think something is wrong with Artemis" Dick responded eyes scanning the room to make sure no one was listening "She's been off since the Cave the other day, tonight she is pale…distracted….do you think GA could go make sure her mother is okay".

Bruce signed heavily on the other end of the line, pushing his work aside and bring up the Leagues communications system. Dick continued "Or if Sportsmaster has come to town". Letting out a louder sigh, he should have known Robin wouldn't have any trouble connecting the dots, pride welling within his chest "How long have you known?" he asked as he sent the message to Oliver.

"Since she started school…" Dick answered honestly seeing Artemis come back in. She looked positively stricken, pale, and the closest to panicking he had ever seen her. She set her gaze on him and began moving across the room. "You might want to put a rush on that…something is very wrong" Dick said.

He was about to end the call when Bruce's worried voice came over the line "Stay with everyone I'm com…" the line went dead and the lights began to flicker in the lobby. Many of the students paused, looking at their now dead phones puzzled. Robin had been in enough ambushes to know one when he saw it, Artemis arriving at his side, latching onto his arm painfully.

"Artemis?" He questioned forcing himself to be Dick Grayson and not Robin as the sense of foreboding in the room continued to build. The teachers and Observatory staff trying to get everything back to normal.

She pulled him away from the darkened hallway he was next too "You stay by me you hear" she hissed, shocking the boy when she pulled a small crossbow form underneath her jacket.

"Artemis what is going on?" Dick demanded his senses screaming to run trying to tug his arm away "Are you okay? Please, tell me I can help, I have some powerful friends". She looked at him doubtfully, no one, not even the League could help her "Listen you are in danger right now, we need to get out of here before _he_ comes". Beginning to walk, she was shocked when he didn't move with her, planting his feet the room now plunged into total darkness. Screams echoed from the other students and Artemis was forced to tighten her grip to the point of bruising to keep him from slipping away.

It happened quickly, the pitch black room suddenly illuminated by blinding flash bombs, the students and adults alike now screaming in pain. The Artemis released her grip to cover her eyes, realizing her mistake seconds too late, as through the blinding light a large, very blurry figure appeared before her. "Grayson run!" she screamed unable to fire her weapon, not willing to risk hitting one of the students.

Dick kept his hand over his eyes as he silently moved away from Artemis, his other hand out before him and he tried to fumble his way to one of the doors, he'd find a closet to hide in until Bruce or Batman got here. He heard Artemis's warning as he hand found an armored chest, a large armored chest. Snatching his hand back he stumbled, Artemis still screaming for him to run. Strong arms wrapped around him, one his chest the other his mouth as he began to scream himself. Even as Robin he would have been unable to break the iron grip that had entrapped him as he felt himself being drug away.

In his blindness they did stop, right next to the screaming archer, a horribly familiar voice finally speaking "Well done Little Girl, consider our deal complete". Artemis screamed again, blindly swinging her leg where the voice had come from, finding nothing but air. "No" she cried sinking to her knees, the sound of phones in the room springing to life telling her that Sportsmaster was indeed gone. Fumbling in her pockets she found her communicator from Green Arrow, praying her mentor would answer.

It didn't take long, his worried voice coming over the line "Artemis? Are you okay? Batman called, I'm on my way to Gotham to check on your mother but if you are being threatened we can…"

Tears flowed freely as his concern only made her feel worse "I messed up" she sobbed "He's gone and it's my fault…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Green Arrow stood outside the Zeta Tube in Gotham closest to Artemis's apartment, listening to his new protégé sobbing incoherently into the comm. Next to him Red Arrow appeared at his side with a raised eyebrow, the simple look communicating a world of questions and a hint of I told you so. His ex-protégé was helping him patrol for old time's sake when Bruce's call came in. He knew Roy had his doubts about the new member and there was no keeping him in Star City after the call.

"Artemis slow down" he said gently only hearing her staggering footsteps "Are you hurt?"

She didn't answer his question just continued her mutter "My fault, I shouldn't have listened…"

Red Arrow had enough of her pity party and snatched the device from his former mentor "Listen Blondie you need to get traught now! Now tell us what the hell happened!" he shouted, Oliver unable to help himself with a smile as Roy had started to pick up Robin's butchering of the English Language. Something he preferred to the cursing he'd been picking up from Black Canary. It appeared to have worked and at the word traught she snapped out of it, a shaky breath pulling her back to the present. _Get traught or get dead _that was what Robin had said to her the night with the Reds…and now if she didn't pull herself together it was Grayson who could die.

They pair heard a door closing and another calming breath "Sportsmaster came to me" she said shakily "Offered me a deal….a deal that I took". Green Arrow felt his heart drop and the look on Roy's face said it all. "What kind of deal?" he asked carefully.

"There is a kid at my school he wanted…if I helped him get him he said he leave me and my mom alone…he promised the kid wouldn't be hurt…" She said her voice growing stronger "I told him about a school function tonight the kid would be at, I was supposed to help separate him from the group but tried to pull out…it was too late…Sportsmaster attacked anyway and I couldn't stop him".

Oliver was mentally running through the notable students that went to Gotham Academy, there were many tempting targets for the mercenary ranging from the children of top scientists, lawyers, diplomats, and businessmen. His personal cell phone began ringing and when he saw the name on the ID did it fall into place. Roy saw it too the color draining from his face "Oh God, no not again" he muttered taking the phone so Oliver could finish with Artemis.

"Who was the student?" Oliver asked praying he was wrong, Roy shaking his head as he spoke with Bruce.

"Richard Grayson"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dick struggled halfheartedly against the arms that held him, knowing if he got free he could run right into a brick wall due to his still blurry vision. He was also in shock at Sportsmaster's words….Artemis had sold him out! He took little solace that she had set him up as Dick Grayson and not Robin.

Feeling himself picked up and thrown into a van, Sportsmaster right behind him, now securing his hands with a pair of handcuffs. The door closed and the tires screeched as they tore away. Dick hated how slow his vision was returning, but still going into standard procedure for these types of situations…sad that he had a standard procedure for being kidnapped but he had to develop one quickly after coming to live with Bruce.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded already knowing one of the answers. To his complete surprise the mercenary answered "Name is Sportsmaster Kid" he said as Dick felt him rummaging through is pockets, pulling out his now ringing cell phone "Just sit back and relax this will all be over soon".

"I've heard that before" Dick muttered bitterly.

Sportsmaster ignored him answering the phone "Richard Grayson's phone, how may I help you" He said pleasantly as if he was a secretary taking a call. The voice coming back on the other end was less than amused as Bruce's voice boomed from the small device. It wasn't his Bat voice but Dick knew that was angry as he got in his civilian form. "I don't know who you are or what you want but you will release him and release him now".

"All in good time Bruce, it is okay if I call you Bruce right?" Sportsmaster said, not at phased by the venom in his guardians voice "How about you meet me in your office in let's say 30 minutes, that should give you plenty of time to clear the building and get there".

There was a few moments of tense silence before Bruce answered, "I will be there, let me talk to him, I need to know he's okay". Sportsmaster shrugged, he had done this enough times to know that letting the kid talk made the parent much more agreeable. He placed the phone at Dick's ear "Talk".

"Bruce, I'm okay but don't give him…" the phone was yanked away, gloved hand covering his mouth again. "See just fine. Now 30 minutes Brucie and if I see so much as a janitor let alone a cop or a cape, let's just say Dickie here will be reunited with his parents sooner than you would like". Sportsmaster ended the call and tossed the phone out the window.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Red Arrow fumed as they ran across the unfamiliar rooftops of Gotham, his mind playing what he was going to do and say when he got ahold of the traitor. Dick Grayson was like a little brother to him, one of the few people who understood how he felt about being the ward of a billionaire vigilante and sidekick. Though Batman and Robin's relationship was miles ahead of his and Green Arrow's, always had been. Robin was Batman's partner not sidekick, just as Richard Grayson was Bruce Wayne's son in nearly every aspect aside from blood.

His little brother who he had seen held at gunpoint during a robbery at a charity event, kidnapped by ransom hunters, and hunted by his parent's killer. And SHE had sold him out to make her pathetic life easier. Bruce had already spoken to Sportsmaster and was heading for Wayne Enterprises to see what he wanted, the Arrows were to find Artemis and keep her from doing something that would further endanger the boy.

They finally spotted her standing atop a parking structure next to Wayne Enterprises, binoculars up at her eyes as she watched. Roy let out a hiss, feeling Oliver's hand fall on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze "Don't be so hard on her, she has had a rough life and was trying to protect her family" he said gently.

Red Arrow rounded on his mentor "At the expense of a kid!" he seethed "She might not know his whole story but has to know some of it and she still handed him over to her mercenary father, who in the last few months has left a trail of bodies all over the world…."

"I didn't say what she did was right but try to see where she's coming from" Oliver added, unable to believe she'd done it too. He'd fought so hard for her within the League and she had just proved many of their fears, though she thankfully hadn't sold out the team.

"I don't care what her motives were, there is no excuse for this" Red Arrow shot back, running and jumping to the roof she was on. He was too fast as Green Arrow tried to stop him from sprinting across the roof, tackling her to the ground before she could so much as turn let alone bring up her bow.

He pinned her roughly before placing the tip of an arrow at her throat "You traitor" he hissed "He's a kid, a civilian, and you just handed him over…who's next? One of the Team? Wally, Kaulder…the location of the Cave?"

"Roy no!" Oliver said, trying to pull the teen off, unable to budge him in his current state.

Artemis didn't fight him off, simply remaining still as fresh tears welled in her eyes. She spoke softly "I am a traitor and there this no excuse for what I have done. I know my father and what he is capable of…that is why I wanted out so bad. To get him to stop tormenting my mother, to stop pressuring me to betray the team…because I eventually would have had too. This seemed like a good option…"

Roy let out a scream of rage and walked away before he hit her, Green Arrow helping her up. She was unable to look him in the eye "I will accept any punishment you and the League see fit, after we help rescue Grayson…he mentioned needed something from Mr. Wayne so I think they will be coming here".

"My civilian identity is good friends with Mr. Wayne and he called to inform me of what happened" Green Arrow said "Yes, they are coming here but your father made it exceedingly clear that there be no interference from the cops or capes".

"Meaning you storm in there and he's as good as dead" Red Arrow snapped again "or was getting him kidnapped not enough and you want to see him killed too?" Oliver once again placed a restraining hand on his wayward ward getting him to quiet down "Meaning we will stay out here and ensure no one interferes and hopefully stop him from escaping…we will discuss the repercussions of your actions later".

Artemis could only nod, unable to speak as a black van pulled up to the front door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce sat in his office, the great oak doors wide open so he could see the elevators. It was weird to see the normally bustling building so empty and quiet. He knew it was by design this happened at night, minimal employees in the building allowing him to evacuate them quickly. A call to Gordon ensured all police would steer clear of the area until he gave the all clear.

He'd had concerns about Artemis but never dreamed she would have endangered Dick, Robin maybe, but never Dick never like this. He honestly been feeling more comfortable about her being on the team after the Red's, when she had stepped up and saved them all. The entire incident with the Red's, while terrifying, had made him incredibly proud of how Robin had handled himself, proving that you did not need super powers to fight.

The soft chime of the elevator brought him from his thoughts, bracing himself for what he might see. Sportsmaster stepped out, forcing Dick to walk ahead of him. Bruce looked his ward over carefully seeing a few bruises but for the most part he looked unharmed, bright eyes focused on him.

"Bruce I'm sorry" he started trying to pull forward, Sportsmaster pulling him back against his chest roughly "I don't think so" he chided pulling a knife from his vest "Now Mr. Wayne I must thank you for your cooperation, it's as if you've done this little song and dance before".

Dick looked even more ashamed at his words and Bruce cracked his knuckles in pure fury. "Only because low life's like you don't have enough courage to take me on without hiding behind a school boy".

"Make no mistake Bruce, I could take you down with one hand tied behind my back…but this way is just so much easier and ensures you won't do anything foolish" Sportsmaster countered pressing the knife tighter for emphasis "You had to know this kind of stuff would happen when you took him in".

Batman had never been so close to coming out, the night he'd watched the Grayson's fall and he decided to take Dick in…this was the last thing on his mind. Initially his concerns had rightfully been Zucco coming after the boy, to eliminate him as a witness. The story all over the papers, the picture of Bruce Wayne carrying the 9 year old from the hospital wrapped in a blanket seemed to declare the boy ransom fodder from that day forward.

"What do you want?" he gritted out

He could tell the mercenary was smiling by the way his eyes were dancing "I understand you have been working with Atlantis to examine a…specimen they found…I am here to take it off your hands".

Bruce's mind was reeling, _how did he know of the partnership,_ not even his own team of scientists knew where the sample had come from. Manta…Manta had attacked Atlantis! Sportsmaster could tell he had surprised the billionaire and allowed himself a chuckled and pressing the knife tighter to elicit a groan from the boy to get his guardians attention. It worked and Bruce's attention retuned fully to him "Shall we?"

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice Bruce rose keeping his hands where Sportsmaster could see them. "You can let him go now, I promise I will take you to it".

"What kind of fool do you take me for" Sportsmaster said backing out of the room, back towards the elevators "He is the only thing that ensures I get out of here with what I want". Dick was forced to match his move step by step. Bruce met his eyes, there was no panic, just mischief, the same look he got when he was plotting something.

They entered the elevator, Bruce pressing the appropriate floor and code needed to access it as the doors closed. The soft music a stark contrast to the situation they found themselves in. The elevator moved Sportsmaster breaking the silence "I know how expensive raising kids can be Mr. Wayne, but tell me how much as he cost you over the years? I had a buddy on Maroniti's crew that said you gave 10 mil to get him back that time…"

Bruce again remained silent, ready to throw his secret identity out the window. Sportsmaster was playing right into Dick's insecurities, torturing him without even knowing it. "As a father how do you justify doing this?" Dick said surprising both men as he spoke. "How would you feel if someone did this to your kid?"

Sportsmaster seemed momentarily stunned, as the doors opened to one of the sterile labs, finally answering "My children are more than capable of taking care of themselves and wouldn't get captured". Dick tried to pull away again, Bruce still unlocking the doors as they passed, letting him play out whatever he had planned.

"I'll bet you have an amazing relationship with them" Dick continued "Do you go out on jobs together…did one of them help you get me tonight?"

Sportsmaster was quiet forcing him through the door "Get it" he ordered, Bruce obeying without a word. "You had one of them all set to lure me to you tonight, but _she_ tried to pull out at the last minute, the conscious you curse her for having getting the better of her".

Bruce was now at the vault working through the complex layers of security, Dick finally playing his hand "Artemis is smart, smarter than you give her credit for" He said hearing a sharp intake of breath at his daughters name the blade slowly moving away as he was lost in doubt "She told me about your plan, warning me to be ready, and calling on her _uncle_ for help…" Bruce's eyes were wide, message received and he tensed ready to spring.

The vault opened as Sportsmaster was trying to piece together what the boy had meant and was not prepared when his captive suddenly jumped straight up, flipping gracefully behind him. Bruce was ready, knowing the move well as one he had taught to Robin when he was very young, capitalizing on his acrobatic skill as a way to get away from a captor.

With all his might he drove his fist into Sportsmaster face, shattering the mask and sending him into one of the metal lab tables hard. His head make a sickening crack as it struck and he fell to the floor unconscious, blood tricking from a cut on his head.

Bruce rushed forward pulling Dick into his arms briefly before pulling away to inspect him for any sign of injury "I'm okay" Dick breathed resting his head against his guardians chest, letting him wrap his arms around him again wishing he could reciprocate. Bruce sensed and pulled a handcuff key from a hidden pocket of his jacket, releasing the cuffs, and using them on the unconscious mercenary.

Satisfied he was secure Bruce looked back up at his partner who was rubbing his wrists with a Cheshire smile on his face "I think you have some explaining to do" Bruce said lightly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oliver had lost track of how long they had sat poised on the roof, the Black Van still idling in front of the building, no sign of Sportsmaster, Bruce, or Dick. Roy was pacing behind him like a caged animal, furiously texting with Kid Flash, attempting to convince the speedster he didn't need to come and help. Wally had gotten worried when he had been unable to reach Dick and called Roy to see if he was with him for the evening.

With a sigh he shoved the phone back in his pocket "I'm not going to be able to hold him off much longer" The red head said knowing how loyal and impulsive Wally could be…a very bad combination in a delicate situation such as this.

Green Arrow was ready to respond when he received a message on his own phone, a few simple words that told him everything was alright _Take the van… _With a smile he turned to his former partner, "Care to do the honors?"

Roy let out a happy growl and leapt from the rooftop, Artemis not far behind. The pair landed gracefully, and without speaking took out the tires methodically before firing a small explosive arrow into the windshield. The explosion was just enough to shatter the glass and send the driver scurrying into the street, brushing glass from himself and cursing.

Red Arrow was on him in an instant, wrapping him up in a net arrow before driving his fist into his face "Such language in front of a lady" he chided with a smirk.

"Nice work" Green Arrow said joining the pair, Artemis's looking relieved. She broke out into a cry as the doors opened, Bruce and Dick coming out, Sportsmaster's unconscious form slung over his shoulder. "Grayson!" she shouted running at him, embracing him in a hug which he returned. "Told you it would work" he said as she pulled away, leaving the Arrow's confused.

"Mr. Wayne, are you all right?" Green Arrow asked, needing to keep up appearances in front of her. "I am, Dick was able to distract him long enough for me to land a good punch. I guess all those self-defense classes were worth something….but he may need a hospital, he took a nasty fall into the edge of the table".

Green Arrow nodded, Sportsmaster was lucky he didn't need a full body cast for daring to take the boy.

Dick stepped forward "Mr. Arrow, you should know that Artemis warned me of her father's intentions the other day. I agreed to continue the façade in order to put him in jail where he couldn't hurt her or anyone else for a very long time".

Red Arrow couldn't help but let his jaw drop as she shot him a dirty look. At least Oliver and Bruce for that matter didn't seem to be in on the plan either judging by the disapproving looks the elder heroes were giving.

Wayne must have signaled the police as well, as the cars began to stream down the street with sirens blaring. "You had better go, I know how Batman feels about others in his city…Artemis, thank you for the warning it most likely saved his and my lives this evening".

They had no other choice than to take off, not needing to explain to Gordon why Green Arrow was in Gotham City and how his new partner had help set up the kidnapping of the city's young prince.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis felt the weight of the League upon her as she stood before the Batman, Green Arrow, Superman, and Black Canary. She held her head high and prepared to defend her actions and accept responsibility.

"Talk" Batman said in a deep growl.

Steeling her nerve she met their eyes "A few days ago my father approached me with an offer. If I helped him abduct Richard Grayson he would leave me, my mother, and sister alone…forever. He assured me that the boy wouldn't be hurt and safely returned to his guardian once he had what he needed. I am not proud to say this but I agreed, he's been merciless with my mother and since joining the Team he has only increased his efforts to recruit me, his threats getting more serious each time. I was afraid for my family and that he would eventually force me to betray the team or the League".

"You seem to have had a change of heart" Black Canary said gently.

"I did, Grayson was my math tutor and I got to know him during our sessions. I had expected him to be a stuck up rich kid…but he was anything but…and I couldn't bear to add to his tragedy" she said "so I warned him".

"If you warned him why did the attack still happen" Green Arrow ask, asking what had been bothering him since that night.

"I had wanted too, when I told him about the plan I expected he would tell Mr. Wayne and then not come to the school activity…but he insisted on going through with it, in an effort to protect me. Saying we all had the right to be happy".

Batman nodded spoke before anyone else could ask questions "I have spoken with Richard myself and he has confirmed the story. I impressed upon him the danger of using himself as live bait in the future and should a situation like this arise again to let his fa…guardian know immediately". The others knew Bruce had been less than thrilled with his ward's actions despite the results.

"If it means anything I am fully prepared to accept my punishment…I initially did betray your trust by agreeing to it and not telling you myself…even that night I did not reveal the ruse".

Superman nodded having heard everything "We need to talk, wait here" he said as they stepped out leaving her alone in the Cavern. She felt alone and wrapped her arms around herself. "I think what you did was very brave" a new voice said as Robin dropped from the rafters and landed gracefully at her side.

The boy's stealth never ceased to amaze her "It could have been you or one of the others he asked me to go after you know" she said wearily "And it was the coward's way out".

"When it came down to it you told the truth and owned up to your actions…they're heroes, they like that kind of stuff" Robin said. She looked still looked uneasy and he wasn't done with his pep talk "Did you ever consider he would have attempted to take your classmate without your help?"

Artemis snapped her head up to and Robin continued speaking "If you had refused he would have found another way to get at Grayson…they always do…I live and work in Gotham so believe me when someone wants the kid they get him. Because you said yes you were able to warn him and lead directly to Sportsmaster's capture…"

"Robin's right" Batman said entering the room again with his colleagues "And it's in light of that and your actions to keep him and your team safe when the Red's attack that you will remain with the team and as Green Arrow's protégé".

Artemis broke out into a huge smile, Robin clapping her on the shoulder. Superman cleared his throat to indicate there was more "You are required to have regular therapy sessions with Black Canary for the next 6 months. Know that if this happens again, that if you ever have information that puts a civilian or someone on the team in danger…and you fail to share it you will be disbanded and any legal repercussions for those actions will also be enforced. Understood?"

Unable to help herself she hugged the Man of Steel as well as Green Arrow and Black Canary, stopping short of Batman who glowered at her with what she would have sworn was the smallest of smirks playing on his lips. "The rest of the team will be here shortly, report to the gym and start warming up with Black Canary".

Robin led her away before anyone could change their mind, whispering to her as they disappeared "See they like that heroic and noble stuff…"

The End….

Hope you like it, like I said weird little one shot that worked its way into my head. As always review!


End file.
